


too much is never enough

by thepriestthinksitsthedevil (stubliminalmessaging)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, i only tagged zourry participants but like the other boys ARE present, the butt plug incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/thepriestthinksitsthedevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gap-filler fic for the infamous Butt Plug Incident™.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too much is never enough

**Author's Note:**

> babby's first 1d fic rip me

                Harry slumped down on top of Louis to catch his breath, tucking his head under Louis’ chin and rubbing his nose against Louis’ collarbone where he smelled particularly good and sweaty. He brushed his cheek against the delicate ink above his pecs and Louis huffed out a laugh at Harry’s clinginess but put his arms around Harry’s waist anyways. He stroked Harry’s back dimples with his thumb which practically made Harry purr.

 

                They cuddled in silence for a moment before Louis lifted a hand to reach for his phone on the table beside the bed. He fumbled with it for a moment and nearly dropped it on his own face when Harry shifted on top of him but managed to unlock it eventually. It displayed half a dozen missed calls from the boys and about ten texts which made Louis snort out a chuckle. They weren’t late yet, but they would be if they lounged naked in bed for much longer.

 

                “About time to get up, love,” Louis said softly, setting his phone down on the bed beside them and stroking Harry’s hair. He lifted his head off Louis’ chest and looked down at him, smile goofy. Louis pushed Harry’s fringe back off his face and kissed his damp forehead. “If we’re late again the lads’ll never let us live it down.”

 

                “It’s not like they don’t know we’re shagging,” Harry says, reluctantly rolling off of Louis. He couldn’t help the gasp he let out when Louis finally slipped free of him, having grown soft during the time they’d been pressed together. “They’ve probably come to expect it of us.”

 

                 “Yeah, if we were actually on time to something they might wonder if we had a fight or summat,” Louis laughed, sitting up once Harry was off of him. He leaned over the side of the bed and fished around for a top off the floor which he used to wipe Harry’s spunk off his chest. He rocked off the edge of the bed to his feet and stretched, drawing Harry’s attention to the play of muscles across his back; the popping of his shoulder blades, the strain of his ribcage under his skin, and the cut of his hips as he finished stretching and turned to walk to the en suite. Harry heard the shower start shortly after that and he rolled out of bed himself to join Louis.

 

                Somehow they restrained themselves to less-sexual touches in the shower and were out and getting dressed before long. Harry sat on the edge of the bed and watched Louis dig out a pair of trackies and a baggy top to wear to the studio. There was no point in getting dressed in nice clothes when they’d be given different ones to wear for the interview once they got there. Louis got a pair of clean pants from the dresser beside their bed and went about getting dressed while Harry watched.

 

                Harry picked at the threads of the towel he’d draped over his shoulders so his hair wouldn’t drip all over their duvet. “Think we could try something during the interview today,” Harry commented while Louis fiddled with his hair in the mirror on the inside door of the closet which was a pointless effort given that they’d be styled when they got to the studio.

 

                “Yeah? What’s that?” Louis asked, looking at Harry in the mirror. Harry fidgeted a little more – he was sure he wanted to do this, had been for a long time, but it was easier to think up kinky ideas than to vocalize them, especially when he was squirming under Louis’ gaze in the mirror, complete with quirked eyebrow and killer cheekbones.

 

                “I – erm – I bought something,” Harry confessed. “I saw it online and loved it and I knew _you’d_ love it so I bought it and it came in last weekend when you were visiting your mum.”

 

                “Well, let’s see it then,” Louis said, strolling over and sitting on the bed next to Harry and smacking his thigh playfully.

 

                Harry got up from the bed, ruffling his hair with his towel as he went to their closet and to the top shelf – an effective hiding place given that Louis had to get up on a stool to reach it so he never put anything up there. What he pulled down was a nondescript box which he brought over to the bed and pressed into Louis’ hands. Louis gave Harry one more look where he stood before him, naked except for the towel around his shoulders, and noted that Harry’s cock was fattening up against his thigh before he tore his eyes away to open the box.

 

                Harry wrung his hands when Louis opened the box to find a large steel butt plug with a royal blue jewel set into the flared base of it. Harry hadn’t made a direct comparison when he’d bought it but now he could see that the jewel was a near-perfect match to the colour of Louis’ eyes.

 

                “Jesus Haz,” Louis breathed, tentatively picking the toy up and setting the box on the bed next to him. Harry watched him run his fingers over the sleek steel and test the weight of the thing in his hand. “You want this in you during...?”

 

                “Yes,” Harry replied, surprised by the croaky quality of his voice. He gave a little cough to clear the lump in his throat and went on. “Wanna be all full and turned on when you’re the only one who knows about it.”

 

                “Oh, I think the rest of the lads’ll figure it out pretty fast,” Louis commented drily. “You’re not exactly subtle at the best of times, never mind when you’ve got something this thick in you.”

 

                Harry felt all hot just listening to Louis talk about it and by then he was mostly hard, hands clutched into fists at his side to avoid touching himself.

 

                “Bend over the edge of the bed then,” Louis said then, sliding to the floor and then up on his knees, making space for Harry to kneel beside him. “Better get it in you now unless you want another tardy on your record.”

 

                Harry let out a relieved laugh and shuffled forward before he dropped to his knees and pressed his front down against the mattress. He crossed his arms on the bed and laid his head on them, shifting his knees wider so that he was spread for Louis, who moved in close behind him. Harry hid his face in the damp towel he still wore about his shoulders and his breath hitched as he heard the click of the lube being opened, squirted, and then clicking closed again. He heard the slick sound of Louis lubing up the plug, then felt the bulbous end of it press against his still-wet hole.

 

                Harry’s toes curled and he clutched at the duvet as Louis pressed it in steadily, finding that it met little resistance with how recently Harry had been stretched out by Louis’ girth. Louis pushed until the plug’s base rested against his rim and Harry shivered when he felt Louis’ touch leave him and imagined Louis looking down at him, taking in the shimmer of the jewel nestled between his cheeks. Harry didn’t see it coming so he let out a cry and his whole body rocked forward when Louis smacked his arse before he got to his feet.

 

                “Gotta be off, H,” Louis said, as if he hadn’t just stuffed a plug into Harry’s rear. “Gotta get you dressed before the driver gets here.” He wandered over and scooped his phone up where he’d left it on the bed, checking the time and tutting Harry. “Five minutes.”

 

                Harry scrambled up to his feet and hurried to pull on some clothes. They brushed their teeth together in the bathroom sink and Louis spent quite a bit of it brushing one-handedly so he could play with the plug through Harry’s trousers. Harry swallowed a lot of toothpaste as he choked and moaned through it and when Louis finally let up and finished brushing his own teeth, he gave Harry a pat on the bum and breezed out of the room, mentioning that the driver would be there to pick them up any minute.

 

                It took a minute for Harry to recover and to finish brushing his teeth, throwing his shirt in the hamper because he got toothpaste all down the front of it thanks to Louis. He got a new shirt from the dresser and pulled on a sweater before they both got texts telling them the driver had arrived and that security would be up to escort them down in a minute.

 

                Louis shrugged on the denim jacket that Harry had bought for him and gave Harry’s bottom a pinch as he walked past him to answer the knock at the door. Harry took a deep breath and used their bathroom mirror to try and make himself look a little less freshly fucked until Louis called for him and he gave up, putting his hood up and hoping he’d look sick or something instead of horny.

 

-

 

                Harry had mostly settled down by the time they arrived at the studio and went their separate ways to get styled and prepared for the interview. He would have completely settled down if Louis wasn’t constantly teasing him and reminding him of the plug in his arse – as if he could forget – with little touches and whispered words, his lips brushing Harry’s ear.

 

                They re-emerged from styling to join up with the rest of the boys in the interview space. Harry tried not to salivate when he saw that they’d put Louis in braces and wondered just how much say Louis had in his outfit since he knew how much Harry liked him in them. Harry imagined it was just another way for Louis to tease him subtly.

 

                The band took their seats on the curved bench set up for them and settled in for the interview. Harry didn’t think too much on how Louis had sat next to him since it wasn’t out of the ordinary. He would have been squirming like he was no matter who he was sitting next to, gnawing his lip and tilting his pelvis to try and get more direct contact between the plug and his prostate. The pressure was constant which in time made it feel dulled and he wanted more.

 

                Louis was a little behind Harry and Zayn so Harry couldn’t see him without turning to look at him but he knew Louis was watching him. He could feel the heat of his gaze on the side of his head and neck and he knew that every little twitch and squirm had him hiding his smirk and trying to stifle his smugness.

 

                Harry saw slow movement out of the corner of his eye and he didn’t have time to think about what Louis was doing before he was reaching behind Harry and his brain was short circuiting as Louis pushed the plug directly against his prostate.

 

-

 

                Zayn found it hard to keep talking about Big Brother like a normal person when the boys were being weird right in front of him, and watching Harry go ramrod straight and wide-eyed while Louis did _something_ to his bum was no exception. Zayn had had enough trouble keeping his eyes off Harry as he squirmed and shifted and stared off in what he thought was post-orgasmic bliss but it was especially difficult not to gape at Harry every second after that reaction. Harry and Louis had done things in interviews before – teased each other with touches and near-kisses and flirty looks (and the occasional filthy comment from Louis) – but nothing like this.

 

                It was impossible not to know that Louis and Harry were fucking. They were blatantly obvious even before they sat the lads down to tell them about it and it was almost funny how thick Niall and Liam poured on their feigned disbelief. They laughed together when Niall pretended to faint and Louis smacked him playfully, blaming Harry for their lack of discretion when he was definitely the one who couldn’t keep his hands to himself.

 

                Point is, they weren’t exactly subtle but they usually didn’t do anything as risky as this. Zayn had to shift a little himself as he watched how Harry pursed his lips and his lashes fluttered ever so slightly. He flicked his gaze to where Louis watched Harry, trying to keep his lips pressed into a tight line to avoid drawing attention to himself with a shit-eating grin. His lips still quirked and he looked right at Zayn for a second, raising his eyebrows and Zayn had to tear his gaze away before he got completely lost in it and missed a question directed at him or something.

 

                Harry spoke after a moment, husking out something about the house and how sick the house was and moving on past that moment once Liam cut him off. But he still spent the rest of the interview restless and squirmy and Zayn would put money on the bet that he’d be getting a rough fucking as soon as Louis could get him alone after this. What Zayn wouldn’t give to be a fly on the wall in whatever room that happened in... he might just hang out outside the room the pair holed themselves up in and do some friendly eavesdropping. Maybe.

 

                (He did and he even risked a wank leaned against the wall beside the door, biting his knuckles to keep himself quiet and praying that no one would come walking down the hall.)

 

-

 

                The second the band was given the go ahead to go to their dressing rooms and change into their own clothes Louis was off. He didn’t even have to look to know that Harry was following him, smirking as Harry’s hand occasionally brushed him while they turned down hallways and finally reached Louis’ dressing room. Harry closed the door a little too loudly and even managed to flip the lock before Louis was on him, pressing him against the inside of the door and getting his hands all tangled in Harry’s curls. He pulled them to reel Harry in and kiss him, delighting in the little gasp Harry let out when he yanked particularly sharply on his hair.

 

                “Lou,” Harry whined the first chance he got, his fingers slipping under Louis’ braces and peeling them down off his shoulders to fall by his thighs. Louis responded by pressing his hips even closer to Harry’s, pinning him to the door and jostling the plug inside him based on the way he cussed and squirmed with little success. “ _Louis_ ,” he nearly sobbed, drawing out the last syllable.

 

                “Ha _rry_ ,” Louis teased, emphasizing Harry’s name in the same way only to receive a frustrated huff in response. He slid one of his hands out of Harry’s curls and pushed two of his fingers into Harry’s mouth, which got him a moan as Harry started sucking, lashes fluttering in pleasure. “Right. I’m not going to fuck you here,” Harry whined around his fingers and got a sharp tug on his hair at that which made him moan for completely different reasons. “I’m going to suck you off here now. Then when we get back to the hotel you’ll ride me until you’re bowlegged.”

 

                Harry’s eyes snapped open properly to look down at Louis, teeth pressing against his fingers the slightest bit with the flex of his jaw as he gulped audibly. Louis pulled them out before he pressed a quick kiss to Harry’s slack mouth before he slid to his knees. He bit at Harry’s thigh through his jeans as he fumbled with Harry’s belt buckle, finally getting it open and undoing his jeans, yanking them down his thighs until they bunched up at his knees. He set his teeth into the spot they’d been through the fabric a moment ago, this time sucking a harsh bruise into the skin while he rubbed at Harry’s erection where it tented his pants so obscenely.

 

                Harry was panting well before Louis even got him out of his boxers, slumped back against the door as if his strings had been cut. When Louis finally tugged his waistband down and let it tangle around his thighs Harry seemed to be incapable of producing any words aside from curses and pleas with Louis’ name mixed in. He shifted his hips incessantly, trying to get the plug inside him in a more advantageous position for him. He had to bite his own hand to stifle the cry he let out when Louis reached between his legs to play with the base of the plug.

 

                By the time Louis properly took Harry’s cock into his mouth Harry was sobbing into his hand and Louis would have to punish him later for how hard he was biting himself. He briefly thought about how he’d turn Harry’s arse cherry red later, then turned his focus back to the task at hand – or, more accurately, in his mouth.

 

                Louis set a pace with the bobs of his head and played with Harry’s arse in counterpoint to it, paying special attention to the ridge just under the head of Harry’s cock with his tongue. The hand Harry’s wasn’t biting shot down to clutch at Louis’ hair, pushing back his fringe. He looked up at Harry then, mouth full and eyes wet around the edges. Louis kept their eyes locked as he swiftly brought Harry off with a hard suck and a handful of rough fucks of the toy into him.

 

                After swallowing everything Harry gave him, the younger boy nearly sobbing, Louis licked him clean before carefully tucking his dick back into his trousers and getting to his feet.

 

                Louis looked Harry up and down, taking in the perfect picture of debauchery he made slumped there against the dressing room door. He was flushed and his clothes were rucked up, the roots of his hair damp and a thin sheen of sweat on his brow and the column of his neck caught the light with his heaving breaths.

 

                “You should see yourself,” Louis commented, already digging his phone out of his pocket. “You’re _so_ hot.” He lifted his phone up to show Harry and he nodded, offering Louis a smile as he snapped a couple of pictures before stowing his phone back away. He adjusted himself in his trousers and spent a moment fixing Harry’s hair and clothes so he didn’t look so freshly fucked. Harry let him do as he pleased, enjoying the attention and nuzzling against Louis’ hand when it brushed his cheek. He turned his head to kiss Louis’ palm, finally making eye contact with him, more focused and clear-headed than he’d been since Louis had put the plug in him. Louis pet Harry for another moment before he deemed Harry presentable and reached past him to unlock and open the door.

 

                Louis slung his arm around Harry’s shoulders and pulled him out into the hall. Harry stumbled over his own feet for a moment before he fell into step with Louis, shortening his own strides to math Louis’.

 

                They reached the end of the hall and were about to turn the corner when Louis paused, looking over his shoulder at where Zayn sat slumped against the wall outside the room they’d been locked in.

 

                “C’mon Zayn,” he called, noticing from all the way down the hall how Zayn went stiff like a startled house cat. Louis stared Zayn down in silence as he sat completely still, as if Louis would just forget he was there if he sat still enough. Louis smirked, prodding Zayn verbally with a soft innuendo-packed murmur. “You coming?” he asked before he dragged Harry around the corner with him. He only got smugger when he heard the faint sounds of Zayn scrambling to his feet and his hurried footsteps to catch up with them.


End file.
